


In Circles

by iLibra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Communication Issues, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Safe Word Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Very Light BDSM Themes, role play, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: Credence had been living with Percival, his mentor and partner, for a while now, and everything seemed to be just fine. Great even. When Credence came home to a piece of paper taped to Percival's office door, he knew exactly what it meant. He was suggesting what Percival had called "role play" and Credence's heart was beating in his throat. Excitement and anxiety were mixing up in his head and he wasn't sure which side would win over his head.





	In Circles

When Credence came home he found a piece of paper attached to Percival's office door that read:

_"Teacher - Student  
Come play with me?"_

Credence knew what it meant because they had done this before. Percival had called it "role-play". At first it had seemed like a very strange idea, but once they tried it out, Credence was almost ashamed to admit that he had liked it. Credence liked the idea of being someone else for a bit and not having his low self-esteem bother him for the moment. He just had his role to play and could give himself completely to Percival.

Color rose to his cheeks when he remembered their previous role-play experiences. Percival kept telling him that he shouldn't be embarrassed, that their time together in a scene was something completely separate and as long as they both enjoyed themselves, there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Nevertheless, this was all still completely new to Credence. He had spend his whole life feeling ashamed of who he was, telling himself he wasn't worthy of having joy in his life. It had been a huge change when he moved in Percival's apartment, Credence so unsure of what he was and wasn't allowed to do.

Because of that, Percival was always the one initiating their role-plays. Whenever he was in the mood, he would attach a paper to his office or bedroom door or he would simply ask Credence beforehand. He kept telling Credence he could do the same too, but he was still too embarrassed to ask for something like that. He would probably die from embarrassment before he even finished writing something on the paper.

Now, if Credence found a piece of paper like that and was in the mood too, he would go in and play along. If he wasn't, he would go in and use his safe word. Or at least that's what Percival told him to do, since he had never actually done the latter. Percival told him there was nothing wrong about Credence not wanting to play along, but Credence still had his doubts. What if Percival would be disappointed in him? If Credence couldn't even satisfy Percival's fantasies, what was he even good for? Credence knew he shouldn't think like that, but he just couldn't help it.

Nevertheless, Percival had always been considerate when it came to Credence feeling safe in their plays, sometimes even breaking character to make sure he was okay. _"This is for both us us to feel good,"_ Percival had said to reassure him and Credence wanted to believe him. Accepting that he was allowed to feel good was still hard for Credence to grasp though.

Credence looked at the paper again. Graves was always the one to pick the scene and he would write a short description on the paper so Credence could mentally prepare himself. They had started really tame, just some scenes that weren't even out of the ordinary. They had a talk about both their boundaries before all this although Credence didn't even know what to say. This was all new to him after all. So Percival had mostly asked him questions that he could answer with a simple yes or no and he tried his best to answer honestly, even if his face was beet red through the whole process.

This time around Percival had apparently chosen some sort of teacher-student scenario without further implications, meaning that Credence could decide what he wanted to do, although Percival would still take the lead.

Credence was feeling giddy at the idea of Percival being his teacher. He was already a mentor to him in so many ways, teaching him how to use his magic and so much more than that.

Pushing all his doubts aside, he took a deep breath and went inside. Percival was sitting at his desk, his neat dark blue suit from work still on to strengthen the illusion. Credence took another deep breath and stepped forward. Percival looked up from his desk to see if Credence would safe-word or not.

Instead of doing that Credence said "You wanted to talk to me, sir?" starting the scene and almost unknowingly determining how this would play out. It just seemed like the right thing to say. Percival looked him deep in the eyes which would have been intimidating if he wasn't very clearly fighting with a smirk.

"Yes, Mr. Barebone. Please, have a seat." Percival said, making a gesture for Credence to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. Credence swallowed his fake as well as his real nervousness and did as he was told. He tried to mentally ease into the scene, but today he had a hard time doing it.

He was called in by his teacher. Credence wondered what subject Percival would teach. Was this a normal school or a magical one? Did things work different in a magical school? Not that Credence had a lot of experiences with school to begin with.

Noticing that his thought were drifting further and further away from the scene he was in right now, Credence shook his head, trying not to think too much about it. What mattered is that he got called in by his teacher, because he had done something wrong apparently. What he had done, he couldn't have any idea.

Percival fixed him with his gaze and Credence had to swallow yet again. Now he really felt like he had done something wrong and he had to avert his gaze.

"Do you know why you're here?" Percival asked him after a long beat of silence and Credence shook his head.

"No, sir." he answered truthfully. Percival caught his eyes and to Credence it seemed like he could look right into his soul, making a shiver run down his spine.

"Oh, really?" Graves said with a sudden smirk. "And how do you explain the photos I found in your locker? Photos of me that you took without my knowledge?" Graves asked him.

Credence's face turned white and he had to swallow several times. He felt a criminal that was being interrogated about to be thrown in jail no questions asked. In the back of his mind he knew that he hadn't actually done something wrong, but there was this cold feeling spreading in his stomach that made him feel empty inside. He tried to shake it and focus on what was in front of him.

"Mr. Graves. I didn't- I wasn't-" he tried, feeling strange for calling Percival by his last name again.

"Are you denying you did this, Credence?" Percival asked in a sharp tone. Credence froze in his seat.

"N-no, Mr. Graves, I'm sorry." Credence said, realizing that there was no point in arguing. This was all part of their game after all. The urge to defend himself still didn't quite die down though.

Graves got up and rounded his desk, Credence turning towards him unwillingly, looking at Percival with wide eyes. He felt really lost in this scene today, but he tried to shake it off, telling himself that everything would be fine.

Percival gripped Credence's chin. "I think this calls for some punishment." he said, stroking his thumb over Credence's skin.

Credence could feel his heart beating in his throat. They had done something like that before. Never anything that was actually painful, it was all about the game and Percival showing his dominance in certain scenes. Credence had really liked it, even if it was all still so very new to him. And despite everything, Credence knew he was safe with Percival. He knew that and yet, he couldn't help but feel terrified right now.

Percival seemed to notice, because he looked at him with concern in his eyes. So Credence swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, sir." he said for emphasis.

"Color?" Percival asked him anyway, just to make sure. This is what Credence didn't want to happen. Percival breaking the scene because of him.

"Green." he answered immediately, although his resolve was starting to crumble. But he tried to push his concerns away and focus. If he could only _focus_ , everything would be fine.

"Good. Why don't you lean over the table then, my boy?" Percival whispered in his ear and with a nod, Credence turned around. A sudden hand on his neck guided him down, not painful in any way. It was just a weight to show him who was in charge now. When Percival draped his body over his, leaning down to nip at his neck, Credence felt himself relax a bit. However, everything went down the drain when Percival whispered something in his ear.

"You've been such a bad boy, Credence, haven't you?" he said and Credence stiffened.

Credence knew, he _knew_ , that this was meant to sound dirty and that it was all just for the scene and that Percival didn't actually think like that. Percival had told him a million times that he wasn't bad, Credence just couldn't help it right now. His mother was still in the back of his mind, telling him what a worthless child he was and a disgrace to all men for doing something like this.

His tears were dropping down on the table before he could think about it. The weight of Percival's hand disappeared, he must have noticed that something was wrong. Credence screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the disappointed look Percival must have on his face.

"Obscurus... obscurus." Credence mumbled, panic starting to rise in his throat. His thoughts were spinning in a circle and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Okay. It's okay, Credence." Percival said and took a step back and Credence slid down onto the floor, curling into a little ball. He was breathing heavily, his vision blurring with tears. Now he had done it. He had used his safe word for the very first time and he'd have to deal with the consequences.

“Can I touch you, Credence?” he heard Percival ask and Credence nodded before he even knew it, because yes, he needed this right now. Be close to Percival and see that he cared about him. He turned towards Percival, reaching out to him. Percival knew exactly what to do and pulled Credence into a hug.

They just sat there for the moment, Percival rubbing his back, whispering into his ear that everything was okay, that he did good, that he was safe here. Credence continued to cry into Percival's shoulder, trying to calm down his breathing, but failing at first. He couldn't help but feel utterly embarrassed. They haven't even done anything yet and Credence was a sobbing mess on the floor for reasons he tried to push to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about it again, he never wanted to think about it again when he had started his new life with Percival, and yet his past continued to haunt him. Even in this safe haven he wanted to call a home.

“Hold on, the floor isn't very comfortable, is it?” Percival said and picked him up with ease, Credence automatically wrapping his legs around Percival's waist. They were so close and yet Credence felt like there was some kind of barrier between them and he wanted nothing more than to tear it down. Percival walked them to the living room and sat down on the couch, Credence now placed on his lap, arms still wrapped around Percival's neck, refusing to let go just yet.

They sat there for several minutes, Percival rubbing soothing circles into his back, then Credence whispered “I'm sorry," into the crook of Percival's neck.

Percival was quiet for just a moment, then said, “There is absolutely nothing to apologize for, Credence.” Credence couldn't help but weep again; he didn't understand, didn't want to understand. It would be better if he could just take all the blame.

“But-” he wanted to protest, but Percival cupped his cheek, forcing him to look up.

“Never apologize for using your safe word, Credence,” Percival said, unwillingly making new tears roll down Credence's cheeks. Percival did his best to wipe them away with his thumbs.

“Can we talk about what made you uncomfortable, so that I won't do it again?” Percival asked after some time had gone by and Credence had started to calm down.

Credence wanted to tell him, he really did. And yet, the fear of Percival being disappointed in him kept scraping at the back of his mind. Would he really understand? Credence wanted to think so, but how should he know? Nevertheless, Credence nodded. The only way to find out was to talk about it.

“I just... you told me I was bad and I- I don't know... it's stupid," Credence said and rubbed a hand over his face, wanting to hide somewhere. God, this was so embarrassing.

Percival cupped his face with both hands, drawing him in close. “There is nothing stupid about your feelings, Credence," Percival said with honesty in his eyes.

And Credence wanted nothing more but to believe him, so he swallowed, nodded, and when Percival pulled him into a hug again, he knew it was going to be okay. He was warm, he was safe and it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it <3
> 
> A huge thank you to [Liorena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liorena/pseuds/Liorena) and [BlueAnubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAnubis/profile) for proofreading this :>
> 
> I had this idea in my head for a while and this WIP was sitting around in my WIP folder taunting me, because it wanted to get finished! This was originally supposed to have smut in it, but I ultimately decided against it, because it just wasn't working out.  
> I would love to hear what you think either in a comment or on [tumblr](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/iLiibra) :D  
> (Also, feel free to come and talk to me, I won't bite, I promise!!)
> 
> (For anyone waiting for an update on the sugar daddy fic, it's on it's way, I'm only waiting for it to get edited!)


End file.
